Its A Collection, Not An Obsession!
by evilmoose
Summary: [IchiRuki][oneshots] And now..it begins..the fluff that is Ichigo and Rukia! Enter if you dare! Rating to be safe, themes vary. Chapter 14: Finders Keepers
1. My Star

1Authors Note: Welcome to my drabble collection of IchiRuki one-shots! I hope you enjoy reading them. Just some things to know:

**I have a habit of writing longer one-shots.** But you will find short ones here. I mix it up a little bit.

**I'm not a writer of lemons, but I DO SOMETIMES write sexual type teasers.** You will be warned ahead of time. Just know that there will not be many teasers, but enough to change the drabble up a bit. I'm a more...fluffy romantic type person. XD So sue me.

**The rating of T was for a reason.**There could be anything in them, from language, to crude humor, to sexual references. Do not be surprised.

Disclaimer:** None** of the characters in this drabble set are mine. Also, any song lyrics or poems are not mine, unless I say so specifically. Thank you.

* * *

Description: Ichigo relates Rukia to the stars. Just fluffy and cute. No language, crude humor, or sexual references. Enjoy.

Genre: Romance/General

* * *

**My Star**

It seemed like a million eyes were staring at the her, twinkling in a special array of dim colors deep in the dark, velvet blanket that covered the quiet night of the earth. Some were smaller, and not as bright, and then some were of great size and almost lit up the night sky as it sat next to the full moon.

"It's so beautiful..."

Her eyes sparkled with amazement as she gazed up at the infinite sky above her, her black hair shifting in the fall breeze. The leaves blew gently across the ground below her; she could feel winter coming closer.

It had been a while since Rukia was able to calm down and relax.

The days had been long and tiresome, with the hollows always showing up, even at the worst possible times. During her study time, and when she was eating, or in class, or sleeping. Neither she nor Ichigo really had much of a life outside of school and being a Shinigami.

Gently, she touched her face. It felt hot, and her heart beat began to race in a different manner than when she was out battling the Hollows. It was not an adrenaline rush; more, rather, something of anxiety, nervousness, and a feeling of a lack of confidence.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered rather loudly.

"Hey, Rukia. How did you know I was here?"

Rukia, with a flurry of emotions, whirled her head around to face the tall, gangly boy who had been clouding her thoughts for some time. He stood above her, a flash of shock crossing his face, and being replaced with a satisfied smirk.

"I..I heard your...footsteps." She lied through her teeth, hoping that Ichigo would believe her. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"You're getting better at that. And you didn't sense my reiatsu at all?"

Rukia took in a sharp breath, realizing that she did not even sense him coming up onto the roof. Where was her mind anyway? If only she could sort them out long enough to figure it out, but with Ichigo standing before her, it was hard.

"No, actually, I didn't."

She cast her eyes away from him, hoping to steady her heartbeat and avoid any more conversation. He sighed.

"I understand." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Y-You do? How?" He laughed and walked up beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You were distracted by this," He replied, pointing up towards the clear night sky. As he did so, she looked at the sky, and then towards his finger, and up his arm to the profile of his face.

"Y-yeah. I was. Its so mesmerizing." She replied, momentarily forgetting that Ichigo was beside her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, mesmerizing."

Rukia turned to look at him, a smile on his face and a slight redness to his cheeks. _It must be the cold,_ She thought.

When she began to feel strange about the way he was looking at her, she looked back up to the sky. She liked that look, but to him what kind of look was it?

"You know why I like the stars?" She asked Ichigo, attempting to ease the strange air around them. Rukia kept her face towards the sky, avoiding the stare he was giving her.

"I don't know. Why?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and leaned on the rail, smiling lightly.

"They are simple, yet so beautiful at the same time. No matter what, day or night, they are always there, watching over us. I feel safe. They bring me peace. When I feel full to bursting, I can come here and just look at them, feeling as though they can read my every thought. I can cry and talk, and they never say a word or judge me. They are forever standing. Never changing."

As she spoke, her voice became lighter. It was not every day that Ichigo saw her in this state. Her face seemed to soften, and with her eyes closed it seemed as though she was sleeping. Ichigo felt the wind, and watched as it blew through her hair.

He leaned on the railing beside her and gazed at the side of her face. Feeling a pair of eyes looking at her, she turned to him.

"What? Is it strange?" She asked. Ichigo could hear the frustration rising in her voice.

He scooted closer to her.

"No. Its not strange at all. I was just thinking, that's all." He replied.

She gave him an inquisitive look. "About what?"

"About..."

Ichigo trailed off, and looked away towards the heavens once again. As she searched his face, she noticed the redness increasing in his cheeks and he seemed nervous. She hesitantly placed her hand on his, and he whipped his eyes towards her.

"About?" She asked.

"About maybe why you like the stars so much. How you and the stars are a lot alike." He said, not directly looking into her deep eyes. Rukia gave him a satisfied look.

"Oh? How so?" Rukia moved her head to make sure he looked at her.

"Well..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, searching for the right words to say. He averted her eyes as they attempted to look into his, trying to see through to his thoughts.

Ichigo, being the almost emotionless guy that he was, did not want to show what he felt. It was his reputation to keep things to himself, even some of his closer classmates. To him this was no different, and it was difficult being soft and nice.

As he turned and looked into her eyes once again, something inside of him seemed to vanish: the wall around his heart.

"Well, like the stars," He started, not avoiding her eyes, "You are simple, yet beautiful. No matter what, day or night, you've always been there, watching out for me. I feel safe. You are one of the first people to bring me peace. When I feel stressed or full to bursting, I can come to you.

"We may not share many words, but I feel as though you can read my every thought. You never say a word or judge me for what I say or who I am, even from the beginning. You have forever stood beside me, and you've never changed."

Ichigo said everything slowly, in an almost loving way. Rukia's facial expression did not change, but inside her heart was going a million beats a second, and she was leaping for joy.

"Ichigo..." She muttered, eyes quivering with tears. He put a finger to her lips and smiled.

"I can see the stars in your eyes.." Rukia whispered, shifting closer to him. As an automatic response, he made the gap even smaller.

"That's because I'm looking at one," He replied, cupping the side of her face. Rukia fit into his palm perfectly, and placed her hand on his.

Slowly she reached up and kissed him, letting it linger for a few minutes. It was a simple kiss, but one that neither would forget. As they pulled back and looked at each other, they smiled.

"Thank you for being my star," Ichigo said.

Rukia closed her eyes and held his hand against her face.

"And thank you for being mine."

* * *

_**END**_

Authors Note: Okay, that is the first of many IchiRuki one-shots. If you enjoyed it let me know. I have an idea for a sequel. The next one-shot will be up eventually.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review? I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism is allowed, but no flaming. I cannot improve with "That sucks."

_EvilMoose_


	2. Tease

1Author's Note: Rukia decides to tease Ichigo, but Ichigo doesn't seem to be such a bad tease himself.

Genre: Romance/General

SENSUAL CONTENT, BUT NOT LEMON.

**Tease**

She fidgeted. "I hope this works," Rukia whispered to herself as she peeked in through the crack in Ichigo's door.

Ichigo was sitting on his bed reading through the chapter assigned earlier that day. By the blank expression on his face, he must have been engrossed in it. She took a deep breath to calm herself, straitened out her shorts, and walked in.

She made her way across the room and sat down on Ichigo's bed quietly, not really caring whether he noticed or not. His head shot up from the book and saw Rukia looking at him in a strange way.

There she sat, hands in lap, wearing a tight tank top and shorts, and holding a spoon of peanut butter.

"Uh, hey, Rukia. W-what are you doing in here?"

He stuttered slightly as he stared her up and down. Rukia gave him the most innocent smile she could muster and laughed a little. Ichigo felt his face turn red.

"I'm just sitting in here with you. Is that okay?" She asked, crossing her legs and licking the spoon of peanut butter effortlessly. Ichigo was not sure why she had peanut butter, but watching her lick the spoon did something to him.

Rukia laughed on the inside. The other girls at school were right. Boys did seem to enjoy short, and tight. And now, by the dazed look on his face, Ichigo liked the fact that she was licking the spoon of peanut butter. She had not planned it, but if it worked, she decided to go with it.

"_Boys like it when girls tease," Tatsuki stated, as they had sat around eating lunch, discussing guys as they usually did. "And if Ichigo likes you, I think you should go for it. I dare you to tease him, Rukia. You'd be good at it."_

And now, as a dare and out of curiosity, she sat there before Ichigo, staring at him seductively. He licked his lips. They were dry from being so nervous. Her plan was working out so far.

"Y-yeah. It's fine. I'm just reading the chapter." He muttered as he struggled to pull his eyes away and put them back in the pages of the book. It seemed so uninteresting to him now.

She leaned closer, chest close to his face. He did not turn his head, but gulped. "Really? What page are you on?" She asked.

"P-page 31." He answered, trying to control himself.

She placed her hand on his leg, and gave it a light squeeze as she leaned forward to look at the pages. "Oh, I see." She said quietly as she finished off her peanut butter and put the spoon down.

Then she looked out the window. It was a clear blue sky, and a warm breeze wafted through the opened pane. She crawled over and looked out, making sure to have her body in a pose that would be somewhat distracting. Ichigo looked up.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" He gazed at her feet, then traveled up to her backside, then all the way past her chest and onto her face. The breeze blew her hair back, and her eyes shimmered in the sun.

Rukia turned and smiled. "Just enjoying the breeze." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up next to her. "Come enjoy it with me."

"O-okay. Sure thing."

As she leaned against the window sill, she leaned his way as if trying to catch a glimpse of something on the street. Her arm brushed against him and her hand was delicately placed on his. Then she leaned further, hand stuck out towards the street. As she did so, she let her leg travel onto his and pressed gently.

"Don't you just love the weather?" She asked, hand still out of the window. He nodded. "Y-yeah."

As she stayed in that one spot, she pulled her hand back inside and placed it on his chest as if to balance herself. It seemed she did not want to fall out of the window, but Ichigo did not once think about that.

Inside he felt hot; he was not sure how to react to this. Was she wanting something in return from him? He smirked. _So that's how she wants to play. Okay._

Suddenly he wasn't nervous anymore; more like hormonal and playful. He decided to fight fire with fire.

As she leaned across him, he leaned back slightly and ran his hand over her thigh and placed his hand next to her. Rukia felt her heart begin to pound. She could not figure out whether it was on accident, or if he was coming back at her. _Why..why is my heart beating so fast? This shouldn't be messing with me..should it? I like his touch.._

Without thinking, she turned and found herself face to face with a red-faced Ichigo. Whether it was red from embarrassment or hormones, she could not tell, but his breathing was irregular. He smirked.

"Hey, Rukia." He said in a husky voice. She felt her heart lump in her throat. This voice was different, and she liked it. She crawled so close that he fell back, and she was hovering above him.

"Hey, Ichigo." She replied, her eyes half-closed and voice low. Ichigo chuckled, his eyes half-closed as well.He let his hand run up the side of her leg. Rukia tried to keep her face the same, but it was hard. She turned her eyes to his hand for one second, and Ichigo smiled.

_Interesting_.

Rukia, finally able to compose herself, brought her lips dangerously close to his as she placed her hand under his untucked shirt. They brushed across his stomach lightly, sending chills throughout his entire body. Ichigo, to his own surprise, suppressed them well. He looked from her thigh and into her eyes, which were dark and sultry. He began to feel hot all over again.

"Rukia.." He said quietly, as if trying to find his voice. Her breath was hot on his skin and smelled of peanut butterShe smiled.

"Yes?" She asked, still hovering over him. He smiled back.

Ichigo, in that instant, caught her lips in his. Her eyes shot open from the shock, not quite understanding what was going on. Her heart was pounding and her body tingled all over. When she realized what he was doing, she took advantage of it and kissed him back.

And just as she got into it, he pulled back, leaving her in mid-air with her lips still puckered out and eyes closed. He laughed, though his heart was racing and his body was in flames. She opened her eyes and saw him giving her an amused look. She did not know what to say.

"Hm. So I wonder who wins?" He asked, tapping his chin. Rukia still could not speak. He chuckled again. "I guess I win this round," He said. She could not even tell that he was bothered by her teasing any more.

When she was able to find her words, she said, "I guess so. We'll see next time." Ichigo shook his head.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?"

She let her mouth drop as he wriggled himself out from under her and moved in close to her face as she had done before. She could smell the peanut butter that she previously had on her lips, but was not completely focused on it at the moment. She sat back a little and looked at him.

"Oh I see. So I don't get a chance to redeem myself." Ichigo gave her a toothy smile.

"You don't need to. You would have won if I hadn't kissed you."

She pouted. "Teasing." Was all she said. He gave her a 'come-on-now' look.

"I learned from the best." He replied, giving her a cocky smile. She shook her head and giggled.

"I guess you did." She said. With that, he tried to lean up and kiss her again, but she moved farther back. He let his head hang there before her, disappointment in the frown that replaced the cocky smile.

"Oh. This is far from over, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's disappointment disappeared, and was replaced with excitement. His cocky smile returned.

"Damn right."

_**END**_

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Finally felt the urge to do a...uh..sensual type one-shot, since some of the others will be more mellow, I guess. There won't be many of these though, only because I rarely feel the urge to write them. If you give me an incentive to, I might.

Hopefully the next will be up soon. Thanks for reading!

_EvilMoose_


	3. White Day

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! They are very encouraging to me.

Description: Keigo gives Rukia a white ribbon on White Day. But when he gave it to her, he was nervous and not acting himself. Could he be the one giving it to her? Or was he the middle man?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Okay, a little side note...people keep saying that the characters are a little OOC in some of these...and I'm sorry. I really am trying. See, with these kinds of couples its hard to keep them IC when its supposed to be a little romantic.

(This is a longer one-shot...probably going to be the longest one in the set... But the end result should be rewarding! Please read it through...please? Thank you very much!)

* * *

**White Day**

"Ah...what a beautiful day! Sun is shining...birds are singing..." Keigo said cheerfully as he spun around the classroom, his classmates giving him strange stares and whispering amongst one another. He did not hear them, though, for his ecstatic state made him oblivious to everything around him.

"You are only excited because it's White Day." Tatsuki replied, her face buried in a book she was to have this class period. Keigo was driven out of his thoughts when she spoke to him. His shoulders dropped and he stomped his foot.

"Why can't a day just be beautiful!" He whined, getting in Tatsuki's face. She scoffed and put her book down, glaring at him.

"Because the days you consider beautiful are the days you try to ask a girl out." She replied dully.

Keigo's face flushed red, and attempted to say something, which became a stutter, and he gave up. Knowing that there was no more to say, Tatsuki picked up her book again and shooed him to his seat. He willingly obeyed. White Day never seemed to work out for him.

Once he sat down, he looked towards the door and smiled brightly.

"Hey Rukia! Beautiful day isn't it?" Keigo asked her, standing up. She glared at him and sat down in the desk ahead of him.

"The only day you think is beautiful is the day you ask out a girl."

Keigo fell over, and moaned with agitation. It seemed that everyone was out to get him that day, and he just could not win. Ignoring his random spazzing on the floor and constant whining, Rukia looked around the room.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Keigo stood up and found his seat, never once leaving her eyes.

"I don't know. I thought he would be with you. You didn't come to school with him this morning?"

Rukia bit her lip and looked down, thinking. Keigo tilted his head. "No, I didn't. I thought I saw you talking to him yesterday, so I thought maybe you knew."

Keigo's eyes widened.

"N-no..I was j-just talking to him. Nothing weird a-about that is there?" He twitched around nervously, avoiding her concerned gaze.

She sighed. "I suppose not."

Eventually the two were not even talking, and they were facing towards the board at the front. The teacher had not yet arrived, and almost everyone in the room was out of their seats and talking in their own little circles. Rukia sighed to herself.

_I wonder where he could be? I know he left this morning...he walked out before I did.._

She was so lost in thought that she had not noticed the teacher walk in and class had begun. Soon she did not even notice that she was in the classroom at all, and did not even hear when the bell had sounded for the end of class.

"Rukia? Are you coming? It's lunch time."

It was Orihime Inoue, one of her closest friends. She had a look of concern. Rukia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Inoue with an almost genuine smile.

"Oh, of course I'm coming. I'm pretty hungry." Rukia said quietly as she got up and followed her friends out of the classroom.

"So, did you enjoy today's lecture?" Orihime asked. Rukia looked over to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. I was lost in thought."

"Oh, about what?"

"Ichi-" She looked at Orihime, who gave her an inquisitive look. "Itching! Yeah, itching. I have a rash on my back."

"You were lost in thought about your back itching?"

Rukia nodded.

"Oh..okay then."

"Hey, Rukia! Wait up!" Rukia stopped and turned around.

Keigo caught up to them, bent over in an attempt to catch his breath. Rukia and Inoue looked at him, then at each other. Inoue smiled and turned her back towards them both, waving goodbye.

"I'll meet you at lunch!"

Rukia waved her off, then turned back and faced a breathless Keigo, who was finally able to stand up strait and tower above her once again. Rukia did not say a word. She crossed her arms and awaited what he had to say.

"Umm..well.." He trailed off, glancing at everything but her eyes. She began to feel uncomfortable and started to back away.

"No! Don't go! I just wanted to give you this."

He grabbed her hand and placed a pure, soft, white ribbon in her palm and closed her fingers around it. Rukia looked at it momentarily before realizing what it was, and then shot her head up and looked at him with wide eyes. She was in shock.

"Y-You...a white ribbon?" She stuttered, glancing from his red face to the white ribbon. It all seemed a blur.

"Yeah. A white ribbon. Is that okay? B-because I will tell..myself that everything will be okay." Keigo said, his whole body shaking nervously. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, thank you. I accept it."

"You do? Wow! That's great! I need to go tell.. myself how gladly you accepted it!" And with that, Keigo ran off in the other direction so fast that Rukia did not have time to respond. Slowly she glanced down at the white ribbon.

_How nice. That was very thoughtful. He seemed so nervous. That is not like him. Usually he willingly jumps up in my face and tries to ask me out..but today he was almost afraid, and was shocked that I accepted._

She rubbed the ribbon between her fingers. It was soft and silky, and was just the right length for her to be able to tie it around her wrist. As she attempted to tie it with her teeth, she caught a familiar scent.

_This...but..you would think.._

As she looked at the ribbon, she pulled it closer to her nose and sniffed it lightly. It's scent was not of Keigo.

"Why..does it smell like Ichigo's cologne? Could Keigo be copying him? He's always been envious of Ichigo."

Rukia went through the whole day, either watching where she was walking or watching the white ribbon on her wrist. The whole school day was a blur, and her walk home was beginning to feel the same way. At least this time it was quiet and her thoughts were able to be sorted out.

Keigo seemed to have avoided her throughout the end of school, as did Ichigo, for she never saw him once. Then again, she rarely noticed anyone that day at school. It seemed to be just her and the ribbon.

"Um..Rukia?"

Rukia looked up to see Yuzu looking up at her with a worried expression on her face. Rukia seemed unfazed.

"Oh, hey Yuzu. Something wrong?"

"Not really...I was just wondering why you were walking by the house."

Without even realizing it, Rukia had walked right by the Kurosaki house. She had been so absorbed in the ribbon she completely forgot where she was headed. Shaking her head she turned around and made way for the house.

"Sorry about that. Is dinner ready?" Rukia asked her sweetly.

"Oh, not yet. Dad wanted to cook tonight, so I'm not sure when it will be ready."

They both chuckled to themselves at the thought of him attempting to cook dinner, seeing as Yuzu and Karin seemed to be the ones that prepared the meals.

"Okay. Well I guess I can start homework with Ichigo then." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah. We will let you know when its done..if it gets done."

Rukia smiled in return. By then they had walked into the front door and parted ways, Rukia heading up to Ichigo's room to attempt to give him the days homework and get some studying done.

She knocked quietly, not knowing if whether he was taking a nap or already working on his school work. Inside she heard soft noises of shutting drawers and things falling over, then silence.

"Come in."

Rukia hesitantly entered the room and saw Ichigo on his bed in his pajamas, a book resting in his lap. Quietly she shut the door and made her way to his bed, dropping her book bag beside it.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia said. Ichigo did not even look up. He seemed very distracted.

"Hey Rukia. How was school?"

"It was okay. Wondering why you weren't there." She replied, never straying her eyes from the top of his bright orange hair. It would have to do, seeing as his eyes were buried in the book.

"I just didn't feel like going today. Is that okay?" He asked bluntly, his voice coming across as a bit bored. She bit her tongue in order to keep herself from getting frustrated. It was just a simple question.

"It's fine. Just wondering."

As she continued to look at him, she noticed that his fingers were twitching slightly, and his knees were shaking a little. Not sure what to make of it, she ignored it for the moment.

"So everything went okay?" He asked randomly, snapping her back into reality. It was an off-the-wall question, one that she did not expect him to ask out of the blue. She shrugged it off, though, and nodded.

"It was fine. Keigo gave me a white ribbon."

At hearing those words, Ichigo's head shot up from the book his was looking at, pupils dilated. He attempted to hide the fact that he had been chewing on his bottom lip, but she was not stupid. She smiled sweetly at him as she watched his expression.

"H-he did? Did you accept it? Where is it at?"

To most, they would think he was being protective over her about Keigo, knowing him and his personality, but Rukia knew better. This was not protection. It seemed he was more worried about himself than Keigo, and the fact that she received a ribbon made him stutter and glance around the room in a nervous manner.

She raised an eyebrow and held out her wrist.

"Yes he did. I accepted it. Its right here." She answered all three and shoved it up in his face. He pulled his head back to avoid crossing his eyes.

"Yeah, I-I see that. Why?"

Rukia smiled softly and came closer to him, Ichigo's face changing from white to red as she did so. He gulped hard as she closed her eyes halfway in an almost seductive way, and moved her hands forward on the bed.

"Well, I figured I'd might as well accept it. After all you gave it to me."

Ichigo fell back on the bed and stared at her in amazement.

"W-what?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, come on Kurosaki. Don't play naive with me. Keigo, being who he is, would have never been so fidgety in handing me a white ribbon. After all, he attempts to ask me out all the time. He was acting too strange. Yesterday I saw you talking to him after school. I did not see anything passed between you, but you were talking.

"After he handed it to me, I looked at it, and it seemed similar to the ribbon I saw in your desk several weeks ago."

He looked stunned.

"You went through my stuff! Besides, all white ribbons look the same!"

"Not intentionally idiot! I had to find a paperclip! Now, let me finish." She cleared her throat as she continued looking at him, his back now against his pillows.

"Of course I thought it was odd that it smelled like you. I figured that either Keigo was wearing the same cologne or this came out of your desk drawer where I also found your cologne. Of course by the look on your face right now, and how red it is, and the fact that you were looking at that book upside down, I figured I was right."

Ichigo held up a finger and opened his mouth in an attempt to save himself, but the more he stared at her, the less he could find words to say. Giving up, he put his hand down and looked out of the window.

"Okay...so it didn't work out so well."

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go through Keigo? Why not directly?"

Ichigo sighed and kept his eyes away from her. "Because I thought you would say no to me."

Rukia, for the first time in a while, felt bad for Ichigo. She never expressed her feelings towards him, afraid he would find out. She supposed that it worked if he felt that way. He even went through Keigo!

"Ichigo. I could never." Rukia whispered. Ichigo looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She knew he did not understand.

"I..I could never say no."

He turned away once again, only to be brought back by her hand. When he caught eyes with her, he realized how close she was.

"Never?" He asked.

"Never." She replied. He smiled.

"Really?" In his eyes, Rukia could see a new light. They seemed relieved. Happy.

"Really."

"But when you accepted it from Keigo..."

"I had a feeling it wasn't from him, Ichigo. I am not stupid. And even if it had been from him, it would have been out of courtesy."

"But from me?" Ichigo seemed to hang on her every word. She smiled.

"I accept it because I want you to know that I could never say no. And not out of courtesy."

He smirked and came closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"If not out of courtesy, then what?"

"Out of love."

He smiled happily and pulled her in for a hug, not loosening his grip for one moment. Rukia hugged him back passionately, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kuchiki Rukia."

"Good. And, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, if you do want to go through someone else, please have a better candidate. Keigo is way too obvious."

Ichigo laughed and kissed her lightly.

"Deal."

* * *

_**END**_

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it was so long! This will probably be the longest one in the entire set, so please forgive me! Next one will be up eventually. School is bringing me down. :P Please review! Thanks!

_EvilMoose_


	4. Closet Monster

1Description: Ichigo finds his way into Rukia's closet to sleep. But what happens when Rukia thinks its something other than Ichigo? Read to find out!

Genre: Mostly humor, a little romantic. (Still has IchiRuki, of course)

**Closet Monster**

It had been a long day at school. Summer was nearing, and the heat was almost unbearable. Slowly, but surely, a hot and sweaty Ichigo fell through the front door of the Kurosaki house, inhaling the cold air like a fish would water.

"It...is so..hot!" He whined as he shut the door behind him and threw his book bag aside.

Looking around the kitchen, he noticed it was empty. No sisters cooking food, no dad attempting to jump him from behind, and no Rukia. Where had everyone gone? Surely they would not be stupid enough to be out in the heat.

"Well, I guess I can get me something to eat," Ichigo muttered as he headed for the fridge to make himself a sandwich. It was odd for him to wander around the house without another living soul.

Once he had made his sandwich and gulped it down in almost one bite, he decided to head up to his room to do his homework. After all, it was quiet enough to get some of it done without any disturbance.

Ichigo drug himself up to his room, and slammed the door behind him. The window was open, allowing a nice, cool breeze to blow through.

"Oh, now the wind outside feels good," He said sarcastically as he sat down at his desk and began working on his homework.

-------------------

Rukia stretched and smiled as she made her way down the sidewalk, Yuzu, Karin, and Mr. Kurosaki behind her.

"I love this weather!" Yuzu squealed as she skipped along in her light green tank top and baby blue mini skirt. Karin seemed unamused.

"It could be a little more comfortable. Its so humid." Karin replied, wiping her forehead.

"Oh come on kids! Summer will soon be here! You better get used to it!" Mr. Kurosaki exclaimed. Karin kicked him in the side.

"Please. Stop being so cheerful!" Karin said. Rukia shook her head.

Mr. Kurosaki, being as randomly impulsive and forceful as he was, decided to drag the girls outside to take a walk. He assumed they needed some fresh air–but what good air came from this, they did not know. It was hot enough to cook on the sidewalk.

"How long are we going to be out here?" Karin looked to her dad pleadingly, her every word lagging. He laughed.

"I don't know. Until you have had enough fresh air!"

"There is no fresh air out here!" She screamed, attempting to keep herself calm. Karin knew better than to overheat herself.

Rukia was the only one of the four that seemed calm and seemed to not mind the overbearing heat that lingered around them. How she was able to stand it, they did not know. It might have been because she was not thinking about the heat.

Yuzu ignored their argument. "You know, Dad, I need to get home to start dinner. Should we head back now?" Mr. Kurosaki put his arm around Yuzu and smiled.

"Of course! Let's get home, then!"

Karin sighed with frustration and relief. "Finally!"

-------------------

Ichigo yawned as he tapped his pencil impatiently on his school book. It was hard to focus when it was so incredibly hot outside. Although an occasional breeze would come in, the heat was succeeding in seeping through. The warmth of the room made him tired.

"You know..I was going to wait for dinner.." He managed to say before he yawned again.

He stood up, hoping his bed would bring him comfort, but the minute he sat on it, the heat began to worsen. The sun had beaten down on the blankets for so long it would no longer be comfortable to sleep. With a sigh of frustration he headed for his closet.

"Shorts are good," He mumbled as he opened the door, and took his shirt off.

A nice cold waft of air came from inside, and he poked his head in. It felt so much better than his bed. _Maybe this is why Rukia liked sleeping in here so much,_ He thought.

Without much of any other thought, he climbed into her bed and fell asleep, shorts in hand.

----------------------

Finally, Rukia and the group made it back to the house without melting. By the time they had arrived at the front door, the sun was setting and it began to feel slightly cooler. When they came in, they did as Ichigo did earlier.

Karin took in a deep breath. "It feels much better in here. Good thing dad remembered to turn on the air conditioning."

"Yeah, too bad we didn't have any of it outside," Yuzu added, turning to see her dad's flustered expression.

"Oh come on guys! I was after your best interests!"

"Interest? I'm not interested in melting." Karin replied aggravated. She headed towards the fridge to grab some food, ignoring her fathers pleas of forgiveness.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Yuzu noticed that Rukia had been in a daze since they had entered the house, and she seemed to have been oblivious to the argument.

Yuzu shook Rukia's shoulder. "Hm? Oh, I'm fine. It was just hot outside. I'm going to go upstairs and see Ichigo."

Yuzu smiled, and as she did so Karin turned around and gave her one too. Rukia looked between them and gave them a confused look. Did they know something she did not? In order to shrug it off she threw up her hands and headed up the stairs. "Call me when dinner is ready."

When she got to the top of the stairs, Ichigo's door was shut, and the lights were apparently off. Quietly she approached it and knocked.

No answer.

Silently she opened the door. A nice cool breeze hit her face. When she glanced around, she noticed that the window was open, the desk lamp was on, and Ichigo's bed was still made. No Ichigo.

"Did he go to the bathroom?" She made her way to the bed and sat down, feeling the coolness of the blankets. After the sun set, the wind chilled the room rather drastically. Rukia wrapped her arms around herself. She turned and looked out of the window.

_What do Yuzu and Karin know that I don't? What was that look earlier?...Do they see something I don't? Is it about Ichigo?_

She looked down and gripped the bed spread, a slight blush flashing across her face. Rukia had no idea how obvious it had been. Now she wondered if Ichigo himself knew about it.

"Hmm..huh?"

A soft sound came from the closet. It was faint, but it sounded as though someone or something was trying to escape it. Another sound followed, more like shuffling, and then a mumbled voice that sounded non-human. Rukia's heart pounded.

"No. Not now.." She sighed with frustration as she stood up.

Quietly she made her way to the closet, fists up and body tense. She did not want to be afraid, yet she was. Ichigo was not there if something were to happen. In that moment, she felt almost defenseless. In seconds, she was in front of the closet door. It concealed something unknown. She grabbed the handle.

Another noise came from inside.

"You won't escape!" With an adrenaline rush, Rukia slung the door aside and jumped inside, straddling the monster which lay quite dormant inside until she attacked it. It was now sitting up looking at her, shocked.

"WHAT!?"

Rukia stopped flailing around long enough to look down and see a half-asleep and confused Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo? I thought you were a monster." She stuttered, not realizing the position she was in. Ichigo looked at her, then looked down and began to turn red. Wondering what was wrong, she followed his eyes and saw the situation: There she was, straddling him on his lower torso in a dress, and he without a shirt on. She jumped off immediately, red faced.

"Why are you in my bed!?" She screamed, covering up her embarrassment. He jumped up, just as red, and held up a fist.

"It was hot in my room! Is there a problem!? You weren't here!" He replied, getting in her face. Rukia turned away and scoffed, her heart still pounding heavily. Ichigo was breathing deep, as though he had run a mile in the heat.

"So!?" She turned and got back up in his face, and poked his chest, causing him to flinch. "You need to respect my privacy."

Her eyes then widened and she stopped breathing: Ichigo had lifted her chin to look him directly in the eye, and they seemed remorseful, yet still slightly flustered. She could not tell, for the furrow of his brow was present, no matter what situation.

"You really need to chill out." He let go of her chin, and crawled into bed, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin and a pounding heart.

What she did not realize that he too had a pounding heart and a tingling sensation, but also a content smile on his face.

"Monsters. Honestly Rukia. Don't be so paranoid." He muttered from under the covers.

"Paranoid my ass," She retorted, crossing her arms and stalking back to her closet, slamming it behind her.

Both stayed up late that night, hearts still beating rapidly and thoughts running through their heads about the previous situation they were in. It seemed that they would never tell each other how they felt.

Soon they fell asleep, the thought of one another still fresh in their mind.

_**END**_

Authors Note: Okay so...this one was not extreme fluff. More like humor. But it still had the pairing none the less, ne? There will be a sequel to this one, on account that the reviewers would like one.

Hope you enjoyed reading!

_EvilMoose_


	5. More Than A Scare sequel to chap 4

**Title: **More Than A Scare** (Sequel to Closet Monster)**

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Description: **Ichigo decides to be the closet monster intentionally to scare Rukia, but what could be the reasoning behind it? Is there more to just the pleasure of frightening her?

You may not have to read Closet Monster to get it...but it would be nice if you did. Enjoy!

* * *

**More Than A Scare**

"Why.."

Ichigo sat at the edge of his bed, head between his legs and arms dangling down loosely. You would have thought he was depressed, or feeling sorry for himself, but it was quite the contrary.

The night he had slept in the closet seemed to haunt his thoughts. It was nothing more than a mere accident, but the way she sat atop his chest made his muscles tense in a strange pleasure, and each time his thoughts drifted to that moment his muscles reacted again. He inhaled deeply to calm himself.

Sure, recently he had been thinking of Rukia as something more, but it scared him that his thoughts went so far as to think past a kiss. He would never admit that aloud, though.

He looked up and saw the closet which Rukia slept in. The door was wide open; Rukia had gone off for the afternoon with Orihime.

"Hmm," He said to himself as he pushed himself off of the bed and headed towards the closet. He peered at his door before climbing in and laying down and shutting the closet door, a smirk on his face.

A couple of hours passed before the front door opened to reveal a raven-haired girl, wearing a comfy jean skirt and blue tank top. She was slightly breathless, seeing as she had walked at a fast pace to get home on time for dinner. Oddly, when she looked around, no one was around.

"Hm? What's this?" She asked herself as she saw a note on the table.

_Rukia and Ichigo,_

_Me, Karin, and Dad went to get some groceries for dinner. Don't go stuffing your face while we are out!...which goes for you Ichigo!_

_Love, Yuzu_

Rukia smiled. Ichigo. 'That means he's here.' She thought as she took her purse and headed up the stairs to Ichigo's room. When she noticed the light was on, and she heard the buzzing of music, she opened the door without knocking.

"Ichigo?" She talked to the empty room, looking around for any sign of Ichigo. She knew he could not possibly hide in the room, seeing as he was too tall. When she saw the window open, she assumed maybe he got a call to take care of a Hollow.

'But I would have heard the Hollow...' She said to herself, placing her finger to her chin.

In the dark, he smiled. A knock came from inside of the closet.

"Who's there!?" She screamed, turning to face the closet, fists poised. It was a funny picture, Rukia placed firmly in the middle of the room, scowling at the closet door, fists up in the air. You would think she was fighting with herself, had they not heard the noise.

The scratching and knocking came again, this time the closet door shook under its blow. She tensed up.

"I'm warning you! I am a Shinigami, and I also know kidó!" Though her voice was strong, her hands were shaking. Again another rapping came from inside, and her adrenaline took over.

With one leap she flung the closet door open and jumped in, landing on top of Ichigo once again, this time her entire body was laying against his. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I-Ichigo!" She exclaimed, trying to move. Her body fought against her, and she hovered above him. He smiled at her seductively. "Hey."

One look at his sultry smile made her mind and heart melt, and she could no longer function properly. He chuckled as she continued hovering over him, breathing hard.

"What are you doing in my closet!?" She yelled, red-faced and shaking. For some strange reason, she was really nervous, yet excited at the same time, but did not want him to know that. He just continued to smile at her.

"I wanted to rest. 'S that a problem?" He asked innocently, staring up at her with pleading eyes. She glanced away momentarily, then shot her eyes back to him.

"Yes, it is a problem! You're in my bed!" She retorted, poking him. He pouted and grabbed her arms, which were above his head, and brought her closer to him. His heart was pounding, drowning out all other noise except for Rukia's raspy breathing.

"Yeah, yeah I know...respecting your privacy and all that. You seriously need to chill out about that." He replied calmly, hands still gripping her wrists. For some reason, though, she did not fight against him, but stared into his deep brown eyes.

Then, she opened her mouth to reply. Sadly, that was as far as she got, for Ichigo covered her mouth with his own. She was stunned.

In moments, she eased into the kiss. He kissed passionately, and slow, enjoying her soft lips on his. She gave back equally to him, allowing his tongue to find its way inside, exploring every inch of her mouth. He could taste the vanilla pudding she had eaten earlier in the day. She could feel her elbows lock underneath her as she melted into him, feeling his smooth lips against hers.

Then, once lack of air became an issue, they pulled apart. Slowly they opened their eyes and gazed at each other, a pink blush creeping across their cheeks. Their hearts continued to race, almost at the same time. She smiled at him softly and ran her hand through his hair.

"You know..I like the monster in my closet." She said softly. He laughed and shook his head, fighting off the heat on his face.

"Honestly Rukia, monsters?" He asked, raising his face close to hers.

She pecked him on the nose. "Am I to believe you aren't one?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I do like closets." He stated, nodding. "And I like to scare you."

"But you are a sweet monster." She replied.

He snorted. "How am I a sweet monster?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "I don't think a hollow would try to kiss me...let alone a regular monster."

"Hmm..maybe you have a point. So I shouldn't kiss you then?"

Her eyes flashed disappointment. "If you don't want to." He smirked.

"Oh, on the contrary." He said, kissing her again.

Between small kisses she said, "So..you are..a kiss monster?" He smiled as he sat on her lips.

"You bet!"

"Well, Ichigo-the-kiss-monster, you can come in my closet any time you want." He pulled back and smiled at her. "Good."

With that, she shut the closet door, forgetting she was ever mad in the first place.

* * *

_**END**_

Author's Note: So, I hope you enjoyed it! I liked the fluff of this one. Kind of innocent, kind of not...hah. Well, let me know what you thought! Reviews make me so happy!

_EvilMoose_


	6. Human Expression

1**Description**: Rukia thinks back to when Renji exclaimed that it was not right for her to have a human expression. Someone might be able to make her think differently.

**Genre**: Romance/General

ICHIGO AND RUKIA WILL BE A LITTLE OOC, JUST FOR REFERENCE. Thanks.

* * *

**Human Expression**

She fought back her tears. It did not seem right. The more she thought about it, the more confused and hurt she felt. Why was it so incredibly wrong?

"_There's no way its right for you to wear that human expression!"_

The words resounded over and over again in her head, like a broken record. Rukia could not seem to understand what Renji had meant by that.

Although they were now reunited and friends once more, she knew he had meant something by it, even now. Renji would not repeat it, but subconsciously his view remains the same. And for a while now, when she caught glimpses of him, Renji's eyes would darken at seeing she and Ichigo together.

"But...what was it that aggravated him so much?"

Rukia tapped the window sill impatiently as she looked out at the city absent mindedly. Her thoughts were not on the beauty of the night––rather, on the thought that she should not even be wasting time thinking about such things.

It did not seem wrong to her, expressing herself in ways other than what she had been expected of in Seireitei. Rukia slammed her fist down on the bed.

_What could it have been...that he had seen on my face? Sadness? Remorse? Pain? Guilt?_

Looking down, she placed her hands in her lap and stared at them blankly. It was as though there was something different in her eyes; something that normally would not have been seen for Renji to react that way.

Then, it hit her.

_When I was running...what was I thinking about? Leaving. Yes, I was thinking about leaving. But..I was thinking about leaving Ich...igo.._

Her thought was drawn out, as the name of the boy that she so fondly thought of came to mind. Renji was frustrated, not because she was showing sadness, remorse, pain, or guilt. It was that of love.

"Love..." She whispered to herself as she lifted her hand to her heart. It beat normally, yet it seemed more human than before. Rukia had indeed changed, and it was all because of a certain orange, spiky-haired boy, who walked into her life without warning.

Then, the tears came. They began to flow freely from her eyes and ran down her cheeks like an endless stream. Rukia could not decipher why the tears had come, but now that they had breached, she allowed them to flow as they pleased.

She heard footsteps behind her.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo.

Rukia barely turned her head, just enough to show her acknowledgment that he had entered the room. Sensing something was wrong, he sat at the edge of the bed and looked at her with concern. Rukia made no response.

"Tell me. You have been silent all day." He ordered.

Rukia, being one to keep things to herself, attempted to shrug him away by staying silent as she had done. He made no movements to leave.

"Rukia.."

"Why should you care?" She snapped, never facing in his direction. His head drew back in shock, but did not reproach her. Something was bothering her, and he knew better than to instigate an argument.

"Because I'm a friend. You can express yourself, you know."

She laughed bitterly and faced him now, cheeks streaked with tears. "Express myself. Yes, that is what I should do. The one thing that changed peoples' outlook on me."

He bit his tongue, still understanding what mood she was in. It would be in his, and Rukia's best interest if he kept his snide comments and come backs to himself.

"What are you talking about Rukia? That's what makes you human."

"I'm not human, dammit!" She yelled, fresh tears coming down. Ichigo lowered his head and closed his eyes. How come he never had the right timing, even when he thought before he said anything?

"Rukia, I didn't mean it that way. But you don't realize that you live with humans now. You are not required to hide certain emotions from people. You can express any emotion you want."

She gave him a cold look.

"You don't express your emotions."

He shook his head and smiled a little. "That's because I choose not to."

"What if I choose not to? Huh?" She retorted, face still scrunched up to fight more tears. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at his hand, then back up into his eyes. They were deep, and full of concern.

"I know you don't choose to, Rukia. If you chose to, you would not be sitting here before me crying about it."

Rukia looked down sadly, then leaned against the window and looked out. Ichigo had caught her. So much for trying to cover up what was going on. Now it was just a matter of deciding whether to tell Ichigo or not.

Rukia inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh.

"But, Renji said that it was not right for me to have a human expression."

Ichigo gave her a strange, confused look and raised an eyebrow. Now it seemed to be Renji's fault. He would have to talk to him later about that. Ichigo looked into her eyes and smiled.

"He was probably jealous that you were able to."

She scoffed. "Probably not."

"What was it about your expressions that got him so worked up? You don't seem to show many emotions..." She gave him a dark stare, and he cleared his throat. "That would be something to make him mad. The only thing I don't think he really shows is love. Its not like you were expressing true love or anything. I mean, you were running away."

Rukia stared at him for a moment, then pushed his hand off of her shoulder. Ichigo pulled his hand back slowly, and looked down at his lap. It was a feeling of helplessness. She no longer wanted to talk. He began to stand up.

"No. Don't go."

He looked back, her face still facing the window. He set himself back down and waited for her to say something. Anything. The awkward silence was killing him.

"Ichigo..."

Her voice crackled with tears. When she turned to look at him, Ichigo could feel his heart breaking for her. It was something he rarely felt, and for an instant it scared him.

"Why is this bothering you, Rukia? What emotion could have possibly bothered him?"

Rukia remained stone-faced, and never avoided his eyes. Then, she relaxed and it was her turn to look down in her lap, twiddling her fingers as she did so.

"It took me a while to figure it out. I wondered what would have made him so angry. I know Renji, and I still could not understand what part of my emotions and expressions bothered him so."

"None of it should bother him," Ichigo said, his anger flaring. "Because you can be who you want to be."

"Not in Soul Society I couldn't." She replied.

"But what could it have been to bother him so—"

She shot her eyes up and stared at him, a flash of anger, sadness, and fear came across all at once.

"Love, Ichigo! It was love!"

He fell back off of the bed and looked up at her with surprise. Sure, snappy was part of her personality, but never had he been purely taken off guard before. Ichigo climbed back up and gave her a hard stare.

"What is wrong with love!? Its just a simple emotion!" He yelled back, this time she was taken aback. She recovered quickly and pointed a finger in his face.

"It's not simple! Just accept that they don't allow human emotions such as that!"

Ichigo was getting flustered now. "Why the hell should it bother them!"

Rukia's face became red with anger and embarrassment. "Because it is love with a human!"

"What's wrong with a human!? Why is it a big deal!?" He retorted. He then noticed her facial expression change.

"Because it is you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The minute it escaped her lips, she clamped is shut with her hand and turned away, more tears burning her eyes. Suddenly Ichigo felt an array of different emotions; Regret, guilt, and a new emotion that he had felt for a while, but never reared its head until now.

"Me?...What?" Ichigo attempted to sort out thoughts as he looked to her.

"Love is not normally shown, especially towards humans. And not just any human, but the one that I gave my powers to. The one who risked his life to save me." She spoke softly now, her voice still broken and low.

Ichigo reached out and touched her soft, tear-stained cheek. She looked up at him in surprise. He was smiling; it was a different, warmer smile.

"It is all behind you now, Rukia. You are now considered human. Expression of emotions are normal. You don't have to hide them anymore." He said, stroking her cheek a couple of times before retreating his hand. Rukia looked up at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know that now. I guess I was just afraid."

Ichigo turned and leaned back on the bed, patting the spot beside him. Happily she crawled up to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. Rukia felt safe this way. It was a moment in time she wished she could keep frozen. Then again, now that he knew, it could be a moment repeated.

He wrapped his arm around her lovingly and rested his chin on atop her head.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"And you don't have to be afraid anymore either, Ichigo."

He looked down and smiled at her, then pulled her in a little closer. Rukia did not see him close his eyes and smile, nor did he see her. It stayed silent for a few minutes.

"And Rukia?" Ichigo broke the silence. She shifted slightly to look up at his face.

"Yeah?"

He gently squeezed her shoulder. "I love you too."

Her eyes sparkled with relief, and happiness. She nuzzled into his chest and lay there quietly, dozing off in each other's arms. No longer were they afraid; for emotions are to be freely expressed, no matter what that emotion may be.

Outside, the stars smiled down on them, knowing that they were now free. Their world would be different. Love had finally broken free from its cage.

* * *

_**END**_

Authors' Note: I absolutely enjoyed writing this one for some reason. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Next one-shot will be up eventually. I've been feeling very romantic and lovey-dovey lately, so we will see how many get tossed out here.

If you enjoyed it, review and let me know. They are a great encouragement.

_EvilMoose_


	7. Farewell

1Description: Rukia is heading back to the Soul Society, but is able to have a heart felt farewell with Ichigo.

Genre: Romance/General

**Ichigo will be OOC. So..go with it. XD**

* * *

**Farewell: Of Butterflies and Kisses**

"W-wait a minute. Repeat that now?"

Ichigo gave her an incredulous look. It seemed that his ears were not working right. He blinked twice before she responded.

"I'm to be heading back to Soul Society soon," She replied, head hung low.

Ichigo knew it was for real, but wanted to fight away reality. It seemed not very long ago she reappeared in the human world, and saved him from certain death. Rukia stood before him, now, with a glazed look in her eye and trembling hands.

Ichigo sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "When will you go."

It was not a question; rather a statement. He could not quite muster enough energy to make it anything more. Rukia seemed to feel the same way. Her eyes never met with his.

"This afternoon, at the latest."

"Oh." He cast a glance towards the street, then back towards her. "Why."

Rukia watched as the cars whizzed by them, oblivious to the heartbreak and sadness that they were both experiencing. To others, it seemed to be light conversation. To them, it was as heavy as it could possibly be. She blinked to hold back tears.

"They have requested my presence in my squad. And Byakuya seems interested in me being a part of the Kuchiki family more." She said quietly, almost an inaudible whisper. In Ichigo's ear, they rang loud and clear.

Ichigo shuffled his foot in frustration, and turned his back to her. It was not that he did not want to see her, but to hide the rim of tears around his eyes, and the quiver of his lower lip. He had been strong up until now. He wondered how come it was not this hard last time she said she was going to stay behind. Was it because he had hope of her return? Ichigo clenched a fist.

"The question now is...is it what _you_ want to do?"

Rukia, not able to see his face, did not see the trickle of tears or the pained expression. She was oblivious to how much this hurt him inside.

"Not per se. But I must. It is my duty."

"Okay. As long as it is what you want. I respect it." He bit his lip hard. In moments the metallic taste of blood seeped onto his tongue. It did not hurt; the pain in his heart was far worse than the subconscious self-infliction.

"Thank you, Ichigo." He kept his back to her, but she noticed his shoulders tense and his head sink lower.

"Why thank me. Why tell me. You could go whenever you felt the need to." Rukia took in a sharp breath.

"Because you are one of the most important people in my life. Telling you was pertinent." She stated, walking around to look at him.

Suddenly, when she looked into his eyes, something inside tugged at her heart. Ichigo, the one who could stand strong in battle, was about to fall to his knees and drown in his own tears. In this moment she saw his weakness.

"Ich.."

Before she could utter his name, he grabbed her and pulled her in close, embracing her as hard as he could without hurting her. She could suddenly feel his pain. She felt sad. Her heart was breaking simultaneously with his. He gently pulled the hair away from her ear.

"You are the most important person in my life, Kuchiki Rukia."

With that, she began to sob uncontrollably, and clung to his shirt as tight as her strength would allow. He stroked her hair gently and inhaled her scent. It was to be, after all, the last time that he would see Rukia for a long time.

"And...and you are mine, Kurosaki Ichigo. The most important." Ichigo pulled her back long enough to give her a confused look.

"I thought you said I was _one_ of the most important?" She pulled her face away slightly and smiled weakly.

"I lied."

He laughed a little before embracing her once again, not wanting to let go. He did not want to be without her. Even though she was still there, the black hole in his heart was already beginning to form. Ichigo let a couple more tears fall.

"Will I ever see you again?" She gripped his shirt tighter and sighed.

"One day you will, Ichigo. I could not leave you for forever. I could not make it." He smiled to himself as he continued to hold her. Then it hit him.

"Do I get something to remember you by?"

Rukia thought for a moment. Pictures, though nice, were frozen in time. A letter, though strong, would wither away. Silently they stood there, embracing one another, as she thought long and hard.

After a few moments, she looked up slowly.

"I will give you two things."

Ichigo's eyes brightened, though the tears still trickled down his cheeks. "Okay."

"First, I will give you a hell butterfly. It will not be me exactly, but close enough. It can go wherever you want it to go. A reminder that I am always here with you." She released a small, purplish-black butterfly into the wind, which eventually landed on Ichigo's shoulder and fluttered its wings against his neck.

"And second?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And second..." She repeated.

At first she hesitated, then stood on her toes to reach his face. Knowing what she was headed for, he slightly lifted her off the ground by her waist and brought her lips against his. It sent electricity through their bodies, and a new passion came over them. When they parted, they were smiling with contentment.

"I like the second," He replied, smirking. She giggled and reached for his hand, holding it tight.

"Good. It is a reminder that I am for you and only you. I know you will be waiting, and so will I." She said, her voice lifted.

He brushed her hair back as he smiled. Soon, Rukia would be gone from his sight. He did not know when he would see her or touch her again.

"I will miss you." He said sincerely, his eyes searching hers. She nodded.

"I will miss you too, Ichigo."

That day, as the sun set, he watched as she vanished through the gates leading to Seireitei, Renji and Byakuya by her side.

"Wait for me?" Rukia asked as the doors closed. Ichigo nodded.

"Always." With tears in his eyes he waved goodbye as the doors shut, leaving him behind.

"Thank you, Rukia. I look forward to seeing you again."

Silently the butterfly fluttered beside him, then landed once again on his shoulder. He was sad, but knew that she was always there with him. Someday he would see her again. But until then, he had a butterfly, and a kiss.

* * *

_**END**_

Authors Note: Okay, strange, and kinda sad. This one wasn't as good as some, but only because its late, I'm tired, and yet I'm bored and had to write it. Hope you kind of enjoyed it. Please don't hate it or anything.

Oh, and there will be a sequel.

Next one will be up eventually.

_EvilMoose_


	8. Beautiful Sunset Reunion

Description: Sequel to _Farewell: Of Butterflies and Kisses_. Rukia returns. Just some nice IchiRuki fluffiness.

Genre: Romance

* * *

**Beautiful Sunset: Reunion**

Ichigo sighed with frustration as he sat staring at the bright green grass below him.

It had been almost a year since Rukia left the human world, and for the most part things did not change a considerable amount. Ichigo himself was still the same, except for his once impenetrable wall that surrounded many emotions. It was no longer there; To everyone, he was a very different person, and they could not understand why.

And, for reasons only he understood, Soul Society had erased all of their memories of Rukia. Only Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida remembered her, which is why only they knew why Ichigo had changed.

The butterfly that she had given him remained by his side always, hovering around him wherever he went. It always gave him comfort, for he knew this was Rukia's promise to return. He smiled at it warmly, then frowned.

He missed her more than words could express. Nothing had ever made him happier. And now, it seemed that the happiness was gone forever. He felt felt empty. Inside, the rain began to fall, a torrential pounding on his heart.

"Ichigo?" It was Inoue. Ichigo remained still and continued to look at the grass.

"Hey, Inoue. How did you know I was here?"

Inoue sat down beside him. Concern was evident on her face, and even without looking Ichigo knew it was there. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You always come here. It seems to be your favorite place." He laughed quietly and ran his hand through the soft blades. "It seems to be."

She glanced away. "Is this where..?"

Inoue stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing what she was about to say. This had been the spot where he watched helplessly as Rukia disappeared once again from his life. This time, though, he could not go and save her. Patience was all he had to use now. No brute strength.

"Yes. It soothes me, for some reason." He replied, understanding where Inoue was going with the conversation.

She smiled and patted him gently. "I can see that. Your face seems more peaceful." He did not respond, only gave her a sad smile. With one more small pat she stood up and looked down at him.

"I will go now. I do not want to disturb you. I was just making sure you were alright."

He nodded, but did not look her way. Taking that as the signal that he would be fine, she turned her back and left, leaving him alone again with his thoughts.

As Ichigo sat there, he remembered the kiss she had given him. Subconsciously he reached his hand up and touched his lips, the picture of them so close together fresh on his mind. It never left him, even in sleep.

He dropped his arm and let his hand rest on the grass, plucking a single blade from the ground and examining it closely.

"Way too long." He stated dully, rubbing the blade of grass between his fingers.

"I would say that it was the same length as the others."

Ichigo's heart stopped. He could not manage to make his body move, nor his words to come out. Had his mind been playing tricks on him? Was this just a dream, like the ones he had every night?

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was as if the ice that froze him melted away.

He shot his head up behind him.

There she stood, in her gigai form, smiling down at him and tears in her eyes. Ichigo slowly stood up and turned to face her.

"I..I'm not dreaming. Rukia.." She pressed a finger against his lips.

"No, its not a dream. I'm here Ichigo. For good."

Without a second thought, he swooped her up gracefully in his arms and spun her in a circle.

"It's really you, isn't it?" He said, smiling as he set her down. Rukia hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Yes, yes, yes. And its really you." She replied, head buried in his chest.

"Yes." He lifted her chin with his finger and brought her to his lips, kissing her with all of the passion he had within him. With equal passion, she kissed him back, running her hands through his thick, orange hair. Minutes passed before they finally let go, their breathing rapid.

"Ichigo...I missed you. So much." Rukia whispered between deep, labored breaths. He smiled.

"I missed you too Rukia."

With a child-like expression she grabbed his hand and held it tight, dragging him along behind her. Smiling, he followed her, and eventually caught up. They walked slowly side-by-side.

Rukia looked at him. "So did that spot really bring you peace? Did you enjoy sitting there every day by yourself?" She asked. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was there every day?"

She laughed. "The butterfly I gave you. It may not have been me, but...I knew everything you did..I could hear your voice. When I said it was a reminder that I was always there, I meant it." It was his turn to laugh. His eyes were sparkling with joy.

"I guess when I was sitting there I wasn't alone, was I?" She thought about it for a moment, then squeezed his hand.

"I guess not."

"But it wasn't fair that I did not get to see you or hear your voice like you did me."

"They haven't come up with a butterfly that can transmit our voices, yet." She replied. Ichigo shook his head and looked up into the sunset that lay out ahead of them.

For some reason, this sunset seemed to be the most beautiful of them all, and he had seen many. It was not for sure, but he assumed it was because he was not watching it alone; he was with the one that was most important to him.

"Thank you, Rukia."

She looked at him, confused. "For what?"

"For making the sunset so beautiful."

She thought for a moment, then understood what he meant. Instinctively she moved closer to him and placed her head on his upper arm.

"You're welcome, Ichigo. There will be more to come."

Hand in hand, they walked down the street, their hearts lighter than they had ever been. To them, the world seemed to be perfect. And for Ichigo, his heart was whole again.

* * *

_**END**_

Author's Note: Well...yeah. The sunset thing? I was not sure where I went with that, so do not ask. It just seemed so sweet and romantic to me for some reason. I hope you enjoyed reading it. This one is not my best, but I enjoy fluffiness. It was more for that, I guess. Review to let me know if you like. No flames, please.

Next one will be up soon.

_EvilMoose_


	9. Death Confession

A BIG thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, watching, and favoriting my set of stories! They are very encouraging, and inspire me to write more and strive to improve. So thank you so much, to everything.

Description: Ichigo is fatally wounded, and he and Rukia are able to share parting words.

Genre: Tragedy/Drama/Action/Romance

Author's Note: In the future I will be posting a Bleach chapter story, and some parts of this one-shot will be used in it. So if you ever read my chapter story, and you feel like you are re-reading something, that is why. Call it a spoiler, if you will. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Death Confessions**

A quiet, peaceful night. The lights were out all over town, and barely any cars were on the road. It seemed a little odd, the silence that hung over the small city.

Broken silence. A hollow's scream pierced the night, and the sounds of metal on metal could be heard. Amidst the noise, a girl's voice rang out.

"What are you doing idiot!?"

Rukia stood a fair distance away from the fight, but Ichigo could still hear every word she said. He grunted with frustration as he swung his blade around.

"I'm trying to find the hollow! What the hell do you think I'm doing!?"

The hollow, a previous spirit that had been attacked by other hollows, was now rampaging through a small park near the high school. Its mask was narrow and pointed, with large spikes protruding from the sides. It had to be, according to Ichigo, the worst mask he'd ever seen.

But the mask was flashing in and out before Ichigo's vision. One minute the hollow would appear before him, and the next it would vanish into thin air. It seemed that it had the same speed Ichigo did during his Bankai.

"Die, you bastard!"

The hollow, for a brief second, reappeared. Ichigo took that chance to swing at its mask and try to cut it down for good. After attacking an innocent spirit, Ichigo would not let it go without a fight.

To his dismay and frustration, the hollow disappeared once again, its screams filling the night. Rukia clenched her fists in fury. How could a hollow possibly be able to vanish and reappear as though it had the ability of a Shinigami?

Rukia felt helpless as she stood on the sidelines. "Ichigo! Focus!"

Ichigo turned around and faced Rukia, who seemed to be in the battle as much as he was. He could see the flames in her eyes. With a smirk, he averted his eyes to the side and caught a glimpse of the hollow.

"I found you!"

He took his blade down on the hollows head. The hollow screamed with agony, writhing as it did so. Soon its screams faded away, as did the body in particles of light. The hollow was no more.

But Ichigo paid a price. Rukia's eyes widened with horror. As he stood in the same spot, blood trickled down his body. There, in his chest, lay embedded a shard of the spike that belonged to the hollow's jagged hand. He coughed and fell on his side. Blood spilled out onto the grass.

Rukia shook herself out of the stupor. "Ichigo!" She screamed.

She ran to him and fell to her knees by his side. His breathing was shallow, and his wounds were deep. Gently she rolled him over onto her lap, tears falling as she did so. Thunder roared overhead.

"...Ru..kia.." His words were barely above a whisper. She choked back tears.

"Ichigo..no. You–you can't go. Not now. You won! You can't go!" She held onto his robes tight, shutting her eyes as she did so. Ichigo placed his hand over hers.

"I did win. But...but sometimes there is," He coughed once more. "There is a price to pay."

"But..but you are so strong. You can overcome this. You've been through all of Seireitei and made it through alive! You can't let a hollow do this!" Her knuckles were white, and she could feel her own fingernails digging into her skin. He smiled weakly as he squeezed her hand. She relaxed it immediately.

"I didn't let him. I would never just let someone kill me." The rain began to pour.

"Then we can get you help! I'll go get someone right now!" She made a motion to get up.

He grabbed her robe with the little strength he had left. She stopped moving.

"Rukia, by the...the time you get them it will be too late. This wound...it..it is worse than the others." Rukia grabbed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. They were still. He had no fear, no regret.

"Ichigo..."

He brushed away the hair that stuck to her face and pulled her close. Rukia did not even feel the rain, nor the cold; She could only feel the warmth of his hands fading away.

"Rukia," He spoke softly. "I..I didn't think I would be telling this to you at a time like this.."

With his other hand, he cupped her cheek, which she allowed herself to fall into. It was warm, and loving. Freely, she let more tears fall. It did not matter anymore.

"Tell me what?" She closed her eyes, then opened them. In that instant, Ichigo's eyes began to quiver. Inside, as she watched him, Rukia fell apart.

"To tell you...that..I love you. I love you, Rukia. With everything that I am." As he spoke, he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, tears now burning in his eyes. He watched as she gazed down at him, drenched from the rain and tears.

"I..I love you too, Ichigo. Always have. No one else has my heart." Ichigo smiled at this; Rukia loved him back. His only fear vanished in an instant.

"Y-you've stopped shaking." She whispered, holding his hand tighter. Ichigo sighed.

"Because..the only thing that I feared..was you telling me that you did not love me back. I feared I would lose you. But now I know..." He took a deep, painful breath, "I know that you love me, and we will see each other again."

"Thank you, Ichigo. For everything." He smiled again.

"That's my line." She smiled sadly back at him. "Thank you, Rukia."

She reached down and wrapped her arms around him, not caring whether she would be drenched in his blood. Rukia could feel nothing now; not the rain, not the cold, nor the warm blood that seeped through her clothes. She felt numb.

It seemed that the most unlikely thing to take his life indeed took it from him. How ironic it was, losing to something such as a hollow, after all that he had been through. But, for some odd reason, she was proud of him.

"Ichigo..." As she said his name, his heart gave its last small thump, and was gone.

With as much strength as she had, she reared her head up to the sky and screamed, letting everything out that had been pent up the last few moments of his life. When she looked back down, he was still.

Once again, she wrapped her arms around him, ran her hands through his limp hair, and placed a kiss on his faintly warm lips. Not once did her tears stop falling. When she pulled her head back and looked at him, she struggled to smile.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. I know we will meet again." She wiped away tears. "And never forget...that I love you."

* * *

_**END**_

Authors' Note: Well, I almost wanted to cry just writing it. I personally think this is one of the saddest things I've written. Yet it has that dramatic, romantic touch to it. I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it was depressing.

And please do not ask about him dying the way he did. It just seemed interesting.

Again this contained some spoilers for one of my chapter stories. So do not be surprised if you see it again.

Next one-shot coming up soon.

_EvilMoose_


	10. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Title:** Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Genre:** Romance (Sensual mostly)

**Description:** There is something about the combination, and the one consuming it.

NOTE: THE SEQUEL FOR THE PREVIOUS ONE-SHOT WILL BE UP SOON.

* * *

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries**

They seemed innocent, and simple enough. It was nothing out of the ordinary, and to most would think nothing of the mixture that was placed before her on the table. There sat the red, juicy fruit in a plain white bowl, and beside it melted dark chocolate.

She licked her lips as she looked from one to the other. "So what do I do again?" She asked Yuzu, who was preoccupied at the stove.

"You just dip the strawberry in the chocolate, and you can either wait for the chocolate to harden, or you can eat it while its still melted. Either way, its my favorite dessert." Yuzu said, keeping her back to the infatuated Rukia. She picked up a strawberry and observed it closely.

"Simple, yet tasty." Rukia replied as she dunked the over-sized strawberry into the liquid dark chocolate, its surface rippling from the impact of the fruit. When she pulled it out, the chocolate dripped slowly into the bowl. Rukia could feel herself drooling just from thinking about eating it.

Yuzu popped the chicken into the oven and turned to face Rukia with a smile. "Yep! Enjoy!" She said, skipping out of the kitchen and up to her room. Rukia, still wide eyed, sat alone staring at the strawberry. Eventually it dried, and to her looked like it came right out of a magazine. She licked her lips again as she brought it closer to her mouth.

Just then, Ichigo appeared at the top of the staircase, and glanced down at the small shinigami who, like a child, slowly brought the chocolate covered fruit towards her face.

"Rukia? What the hell are you eating?" He asked as he stepped down and entered the kitchen, eyebrows put together more than usual. She stopped the process of putting the strawberry in her mouth, it being wide open. She looked at him frustrated.

"It's just a strawberry dipped in dark chocolate," She replied bluntly, continuing to pursue the delicacy by sticking the end of the strawberry in her mouth and biting into it gently. As she pulled it away she sucked it to take out the juice, and left nothing in her hand but the green top.

Ichigo could only stare at her as she chewed it slowly, a small rim of chocolate circling her lips. Inside he felt his stomach tighten, from what he really did not know. He sat down, almost painfully.

"Oh. Well, are they any good?" He asked, pointing to the strawberries. All she did was nod, her cheeks wobbling from the contents in her mouth. With finesse she swallowed it and reached for another strawberry.

"Yeah. Yuzu said they are..in season? So they are really juicy and sweet." Rukia replied with a delighted look on her face.

Ichigo could only gulp as he looked from the fruit, to her innocent smile. His mind was reeling, and on the outside he had a pained expression. Rukia took notice and flashed him a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shook his head and gave her a blank stare.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

She tilted her head. "About what?" Rukia dipped another in the smooth, dark chocolate and let it drip before catching some on her tongue, closing her eyes in child-like pleasure. He found it hard to swallow.

"About the mixture of strawberries and chocolate." He said, obviously distracted by her tongue catching the sweet liquid. She stopped and looked at him with curiosity.

"What about the mixture?" She inquired, finally sticking the strawberry in her mouth and moaning in pleasure as she munched on it.

"Just.." He watched her, and wiped his palms on his jeans. "How weird it is. I'm not a big chocolate and strawberries fan." He said turning his head sideways to avoid her glare.

She just eyed him as she watched him twitch and make strange movements. He was unable to sit still in his chair, and he seemed nervous. Without thinking she grabbed another strawberry and dipped it again, holding it above the bowl and watching as the chocolate dripped again. He cleared his throat as she licked her lips, awaiting the next bite of the fruit and chocolate concoction held before her.

"Well, then why are you sitting here watching me eat it?" Rukia, watching the movement of the liquid, was able to catch it in her mouth before the next drop and bit into the fruit. Because she did not wait for it to dry, chocolate and strawberry stuck to her bottom lip like glue.

Ignoring the question, he pointed to her chin sporadically. "You um..have.."

"Oh, where?" She asked holding her face out to him, expecting him to wipe it away for her, or point it out so she could lick or wipe it off, but what he first thought to do, he did, and without realizing it.

His mouth was on hers, his tongue licking off the strawberry and chocolate on her lower lip, sucking lightly as he did so, to ensure that it was no longer there. Inside, Rukia felt like she was on fire. It seemed like Ichigo was kissing her, but was not sure, so made no movement. When he pulled back he licked his own lips and smacked them loudly.

She cleared her throat, face turning a bright red. When his mind had finally cleared, he looked down and touched his lips, his cheeks matching hers. She crossed her arms.

"I thought you didn't like strawberries and chocolate." She said sarcastically, attempting to lighten the moment. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Um. Well I don't. I told you that." He muttered before he disappeared upstairs, leaving her alone staring at the strawberries and dark chocolate that sat on the table. The fire inside was still ablaze, and her heart beat was erratic.

She glanced at the chair where Ichigo had recently been, then touched her lips, the tingle still lingering. Licking her lower lip, she could taste him.

_Maybe it wasn't the taste of strawberries and chocolate he was going for. _She thought, grabbing a strawberry dipped in chocolate and heading for the stairs, an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, Ichigo! Do I have something on my face!?" She yelled in sing-song, biting into the fruit as she ran up the stairs, smearing chocolate on her lips.

* * *

_**END**_

Author's Note: Eh, another one of the more sensual ones...again to change up the drabble a bit. These are not as easy for me as the more angsty romantic ones, so gimme a break! XD Thanks for reading! Please review!

_EvilMoose_


	11. In Her Eyes

**Title: **In Her Eyes

**Genre:** Romance

**Description:** They captivated him, searched him, and reached into his very heart, but at the same time made him question whether he was good enough to be considered her hero.

**Disclaimer:** The song _In Her Eyes_ belongs to none other than the amazingly talented Josh Groban, which inspired this fic.

**Authors Note**: Tried a bit of a different way to write in this one-shot, just for fun. Let me know if it was worth the little time to read it. In Ichigo's POV. No words spoken aloud in this one. Oh, and the sequel to Death Confession will be up eventually..once my writers block decides to take a vacation. --

* * *

**In Her Eyes**

The purple was a captivation of the heart and mind. Infinite pools seeking the very soul within me, taking my mental breath away as they looked into me, penetrating my very being. My thoughts were no longer a refuge; it seemed they could read those too. I looked away from her eyes, as she sat quietly before me.

But it was only in vain.

It felt as though invisible strings pulled my face back to her, and I could not fight against it. I sat before her, eyes cast down atop her raven head, which eventually transformed into a face, and the eyes that haunted me effortlessly. I could feel my breath catch in my throat.

Suddenly I felt inadequate.

It was not that I felt inadequate to fight, for I had proven to even myself that I was as strong as the next person. I was intelligent, a fast learner, and though I did not show it for the most part, my heart was soft and compassionate. Why I felt unworthy, well, it was because of Rukia.

It confused me beyond rational thought why she made me lose self-confidence, but it was only around her that I felt everything crumble; that I was suddenly inadequate to be even her friend. Confusion played on what I considered a flawless face as she attempted to look into my wandering eyes. They averted them every time she caught up.

I looked down, even if it was just for the moment. I did not feel worthy enough to look at her. I was no hero, nor her guardian angel. I was just a man.

When I did find my way to her face, everything but Rukia seemed to vanish around me, and a heavy sensation fell onto my chest. Could it be that I was now afraid? The man who had risked life and limb to save the girl that now sat before me, fighting even the strongest in the Gotei 13, was now officially scared to death. A lump formed in my throat and I could feel my heart beating in the bottom of my stomach.

I took a deep breath before gathering up strength to even look directly into her eyes.

It was in those eyes that I found peace, comfort, friendship, loyalty, and hopefully what I thought was love. They sparkled with happiness as they looked into my own, the purple pools drowning me in a confidence I had never felt before. Her strength, the strength I felt each time I stood beside her, thought about her, spoke about her, dreamt about her, was there now, melding with my own.

My heart, once in the pit of my stomach, found its way home again, and was stilled by the shimmer that only I could see when I looked at her.

When I finally found peace within myself, I turned and found peace within her eyes. The ones that, when I stared into them, could see everything I could ever want and hope for. The ones that, when I lost myself in them, made me stronger, yet weaker at the same time. My heart beat was fast, yet slow.

For the first time that night, I smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my cheek on her shoulder. She returned the embrace and rubbed my back gently, humming a quiet tune in my ear.

And for once, I felt like a hero. In her eyes, everything seemed to find its way in the world, and it was bright.

* * *

_**END**_

Author's Note: Yea..just something that popped into my head when I was listening to his song. It is one of my personal favorites. Hope you enjoyed! I tried to write a little differently this time. Let me know what you think!


	12. Bet

Description: Ichigo and Rukia make a bet, but who will dominate, and who will be stuck with all of the laundry and homework?

This one contains a little bit of perverted-ness, but its rather amusing. Enjoy it!

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a good while! Work kills, and it makes for a lack of written inspiration on my part. Hope you can forgive me by me giving you another fic. It was randomly thought up, so it's not perfect. Sorry! Please read and review!

Genre: Humor/General/Slight romantic thoughts

* * *

**Bet**

****

Ichigo clutched his pencil rather tight as he stared at the book in his lap. It had been over an hour since he had sat down to try and do his math homework, and it seemed he was not getting anywhere.

"I can't seem to figure out this damn problem," He said, apparently frustrated. Suddenly his door opened to reveal a dark haired girl in a bright yellow sun dress.

"What are you doing in here?" Ichigo did not look up from his book, but knew it was Rukia.

"I'm coming in to check on you, that's all. You've been up here all afternoon." She replied, taking a few steps closer. He grunted. "Its only been a few hours."

"A few hours? Ichigo, you do this every day! You come up here and then what? You sit here and do homework and talk to no one!" She said, stomping her foot. He put his book down and looked up at her. "I'm talking to you right now."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips and pursed her lips to the side. She knew he could be sarcastic and mean but sometimes it just did not seem necessary. His expression did not change due to the fact that she was trying to be intimidating.

"Only because you are mad at me." She stated, never shifting her hands or hips. Ichigo shook his head.

"Look, Rukia. I'll make a deal with you. If you can stay out of my room just for this afternoon and let me get stuff finished, I promise tomorrow that I'll go and hang out with you." Rukia still did not move; she was not pleased with this deal that he had offered her.

"Yeah. Right. I bet you'll come out of your room sooner or later. You won't last all afternoon. Especially while you are by yourself." He laughed at the last statement. Before she ever came along, he always stayed in his room by himself.

"I've done it ever since the beginning of highschool. I can manage now."

"Yeah. I bet you can't. Once you finish homework you'll be bored. You'll have to come out sooner or later. Just like I was, you'll be curious as to what I'm up to." She sneered, turning towards the door. With a slight flare Rukia allowed her skirt to fly up a little, catching Ichigo's eye. "You won't last." He became agitated, but embarrassed at the same time.

"I can last longer than you can! You will come up here eventually, wondering what I'm doing! You're too damn nosy to stay away!" Ichigo, pointing his finger at her back, was now standing up. She paid no attention to him and opened his door.

"It's a bet then. You win, I'll do your homework for a week. You lose, you do my homework for a week, and my laundry." His mouth dropped open. "Why does mine get doubled!?" She smirked and turned back to face him.

"You are confident of winning. I doubt that me doubling it up won't be a problem for someone like _you._" With that, she walked out and shut the door, leaving him standing in the middle of his room, finger still pointed at the door. To any passers-by, they would think him crazy. With a huff he sat back down and picked up his book again.

"Damn Rukia. Why does she have to make everything complicated?"

When he looked down at his book, he noticed he had drawn a heart in the corner of the page, with R.K and I.K. in the middle of it. Red-faced, he erased it as fast as he could. It seemed that even though she could be a nuisance, he still felt for her.

Rukia, with a rage of fury and other emotions, flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, running into Karin and Yuzu as she did so. They both gave her strange looks, but she really did not notice them. She sat at the kitchen table and tapped her fingers.

Yuzu patted Rukia's shoulder. "It's okay Rukia-chan. Ichi-nii can get that way sometimes." Rukia nodded to be polite. She knew this all too well. It seemed that it had been getting worse, but she could not understand as to why. She looked at Yuzu and smiled, hiding her concerns for the moment.

"Yeah, it'll be okay. I made a bet with him." Karin's face lit up.

"Really? What kind of bet?"

Rukia stopped tapping her fingers and peered towards the staircase. No sign of Ichigo. "Well, I made a bet with him that he would not be able to resist coming out of his room. Once he finishes his homework, he'll be bored, and wonder what I'm up to." Rukia said in a hushed tone as she smiled to herself about it.

Ichigo, though one to enjoy being by himself, still seemed to be nosy when it came to Rukia. He had accused her of being nosy, when in fact he was the same way. She knew he would not be able to resist wondering where she was or what she was doing.

"You just going to sit here and wait? Or are you going to lure him out?" Karin asked, placing her hands on the table and staring at Rukia with a fiery look in her eye. Rukia smirked. "Luring him out, huh? Sounds good."

"I have an idea!" Yuzu said.

Back at the room, Ichigo continued to tap his pencil, not able to figure out one last problem. It was becoming irritating, being distracted by Rukia. Though in some ways he liked it, there were other times when enough was enough.

"I wonder what she's doing." He said to himself as he stared at the complicated math problem.

Then he stopped. He realized that he was wondering what Rukia was doing, when he shouldn't be. If he continued this, he would be the one to lose, and that would not be an option. "Focus Ichigo. Rukia and her whereabouts aren't important. She is probably just sitting downstairs."

"REALLY!? I had no clue!" It was Yuzu's voice, Ichigo could tell. His ears perked up to the conversation.

"Yeah. She's amazing at this." Karin said. Ichigo was getting curious, but stayed where he was. He refused to lose to her, no matter what.

Then he heard Yuzu and Karin giggle. "All I did let it go in like this, and gently pull it out." It was now Rukia's voice. His ears began to burn as he listened in on this conversation.

_Letting it go in..pull it out? What is she teaching my sisters!? And who has she been doing this with!?_

His mind raced frantically as he tried to think of any guy that she has been close friends with. Renji? Chad? Asano? The only possibility out of those three would be... "Renji." He growled. "That bastard."

Again he heard more conversation downstairs, and was now against his door listening in as best he could. Rukia laughed, followed by Yuzu and Karin.

"I didn't know it was that easy," Karin commented, giggling as she talked.

"I know! These kinds of things are effortless. Just a little push and there you go!" Rukia replied. Ichigo felt as though he was about to fall through the door.

"So that's all it takes to get it in and out?" Yuzu asked.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Rukia replied. Shuffling was heard, and then a yelp.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yuzu exclaimed. Ichigo lifted his hand to the door knob instinctively, knowing that even if he lost he had to protect her. It then quieted down and it sounded as though Karin helped her. "Thanks, Karin." She said thankfully.

"You need to be careful when you go so fast, Yuzu. Otherwise you'll hurt yourself like just now."

Ichigo dropped his hand, knowing that everything was fine, but he wanted so badly to interrupt whatever they were doing. From the way they were talking, it was some kind of a sexual interaction than anything else. He wondered if he should just lose and make sure Rukia was not being a bad influence.

"I know. Thanks Rukia. Its just so much fun you forget that you are supposed to take your time." Ichigo, once again, leaned against the door so hard that his ear began to throb from the pressure. Rukia laughed some more.

"Yeah, you can get caught up in it. It's pretty addicting."

_What is going on? Addicting?...Caught up?_ The more he sat there listening, the more he wanted to throw that door open and see what was going on downstairs. The urge was growing stronger every time they said something. His mind was definitely heading towards the gutter.

"So Rukia, do you think you could teach this to the other girls in our class? I'm sure we would have fun doing this together!" Karin said.

"Yeah!" Yuzu chimed in, "And maybe the guys would want to join in too?"

"Okay. I can give you each some to pass out to your class, and you can have one big group doing it. Sound good?"

At that moment, Ichigo could fight back no longer. He stood up and slung his door open, nearly putting a hole in the wall, and ran downstairs to see the girls sitting on the living room floor. They were sitting cross-legged and gazing up at him as though he had walked in with only his underwear on.

"Ohh, so I see Ichigo lost." Yuzu said, rather delighted by the look on Ichigo's face. Karin passed him a rather pleased smirk.

"I did not lose! Rukia was teaching you how to–" Rukia cut him off short by holding up a pin needle, a pair of crochet needles, and some bright colored thread.

"How to sew and crochet." She replied, voice low. Ichigo looked from one to the other, pointing fingers and randomly stuttering between small bursts of laughter. Boy, did he put his mind where it should not have been. Rukia, despite the fact that he was babbling like a total idiot, did not pay any attention. She was dwelling on the fact that she won the bet.

"But you guys were talking about going in and out, and it hurting and, addiction." He managed to say without mixing up any of his words.

"Yeah. You go in and out with a needle to sew...it hurts when you get poked by it..and it can be addicting when you start. You always want to finish it." Karin replied, an amused look on her face.

"See," Yuzu said, "I told you that it would be too much fun for him to avoid something like this." Karin shook her head towards her sister. She was incredibly innocent and naive.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia started, watching as he finally calmed down. "I guess I won the bet."

"No, you didn't! You lured me out here!" He yelled, putting his index finger directly on her nose. She shoved it away and pointed her finger back at him.

"No I didn't. Yuzu thought that it would be something fun, and would be enough to trick you into coming out here. I didn't think it would work, but I wanted to humor her. Apparently there were other things going through _your_ mind. Pervert." She said with a smile. Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Nothing went through my mind! Yuzu's plan worked! I thought it would be fun." He attempted to cover up his stupidity, but it only made him look worse. Rukia laughed and grabbed his collar, pulling him dangerously close to her face. His heart raced and he could feel the heat rising in his face.

"I won. Homework and laundry." She whispered, her eyes piercing into his. He nodded quickly and pulled away from her, heading up the stairs towards the laundry room.

"It worked Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said, clapping as she did so. Rukia gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah I think it worked out pretty well." Rukia replied.

"This is only for a week, you know! I'll beat you next time Kuchiki!" He said from the stairs as he hauled a basket of laundry.

Rukia simply laughed. "I bet you that you won't Kurosaki!"

"Okay, it's a bet then!"

"You're on!"

* * *

Authors Note: Yep, just a little random. But that's me. There isn't like, a lot of fluff, but I like to change things around a bit. Hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was quite amusing. Review to let me know if you liked it. I'm trying to improve my creativity and writing.

Hopefully, the next one will be up soon!

_EvilMoose_


	13. Here I Am

Description: Rukia goes out to think, and Ichigo follows. Lyrics are from "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams.

Genre: Romance

**Here I Am**

"Hey, Rukia." Ichigo spoke softly, as if he was afraid to break the silence. Rukia looked at him with a not-so-enthusiastic smile. "Hi, Kurosaki." He lifted his chin and looked down on her.

"What's with the formality?" He asked. She looked down, eyes dark. Rukia even wondered how he found her out in the middle of nowhere. She did not leave him a note of her whereabouts, or when she would be back. She said nothing.

When she had come out here, she came to think. She came to _try_ and think. But the person she was thinking about actually disturbed her thoughts, and was now standing before her. In truth, she had hoped he would find her, yet at the same time she had hoped that he wouldn't.

His eyes darkened to match hers as he placed a hand on her shoulder and met eyes. "Rukia, what's going on."

She made a side glance towards him, and all Ichigo could see were tears clouding the eyes he dearly loved.

**Here I am - this is me  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true**

"It's nothing, Ichigo. Really." Rukia replied, almost coldly. He crossed his arms. "Nothing, eh? So you like standing out here in the wind and cold at twelve o'clock at night?"

She nodded. "You could say that."

"Okay, so Rukia likes being out in the wind and cold late at night, and she has something on her mind, so she decided to come out here to think." He said, attempting to smile for her. She looked at him as she used to do when they first met. Ichigo drew his head back.

"How did you even know I was gone? It shouldn't worry you."

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to the closet to talk to you, and you weren't there. I figured you were out here somewhere." His eyes were clouded with worry. He had hoped that Rukia still considered him a friend. Though he had always wanted more, being friends made him happy. "I'm a friend, Rukia. Please. Don't treat me as though I'm not."

"I'm not. I-I just..have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Why? Everything is done. Its all back to normal. You even have your powers back."

"It's not that. With the world, everything is fine." Ichigo's insides seemed to be squirming, but he could not figure out why. If everything is fine, then why would she be this way? He never once took his eyes off of her, and in a competitive response, Rukia stared back.

Hours passed. As they looked at each other, the sun began to peak over the horizon, coloring the sky in beautiful hues of oranges, reds, and yellows. Her look softened considerably, and she sighed, closing her eyes. He tilted his head.

**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts **

**It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am **

He sighed. "What is on your mind then. We've been standing here for hours." He asked, heart racing. He looked at her closed eyes.

"Then go home." She snapped, eyes suddenly open and digging deep into his wildly beating heart.. He bit back, and softly replied, "Not until you tell me what is going on. You sure its not the world?"

"With the world, it is fine. But with us, it is not." His eyes shot open, and he could feel his hands begin to shake. Ichigo could not believe his ears. Were his fears realized? Was she wanting to be away from him for good?

"What do you mean Rukia? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, Ichigo. You have done nothing wrong. Nothing." Ichigo was more confused then ever. He hoped she was not lying to him. Rukia seemed to have a habit of pushing things away or making lighter of it if need be. "What then?" He asked. "If I've done nothing, then why are things not okay with us?"

"Because..for some time now.." She looked away. "I..have been wanting something more." Her shoulders began to shake and her face flushed red. Rukia, though tough, was at this moment terrified of his response.

"Something more?" He asked, voice full of fear. "Someone else? Someone more than me?... Like Renji." Ichigo looked away, clenching his fists. He could already feel his heart breaking.

She stood her ground firmly, and turned to look at him with her piercing violet eyes. Ichigo did not look her way, for he was too busy contemplating the situation.

**Here we are - we've just begun  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong**

**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am **

"No. Not that. I don't want someone else, or something more than you, or Renji." She replied quietly, attempting to persuade him to turn and face her. His back stayed to her for another moment, and then his head turned and his eyes met with hers. Curiosity, it seemed, got the best of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Then what do you want, Rukia? Why is there a problem with our relationship?" Ichigo kept his fists clenched in order to control his well-kept anger. She looked out to the trees, then caught eyes with him again. His fists dropped.

"What I want is someone to protect me. I want someone who will hear my voice, and come running. I want someone that knows I am always there, no matter what. I want someone who is loyal, strong, and determined.

I want someone who is willing to lay their life on the line to rescue me when I have fallen, when my life is about to vanish. I want someone who knows I will do the same for them. And...I want someone who, no matter what happens, will love me and accept me for who I am."

Ichigo stood there, mouth agape. He could not believe what he had just heard. A new hope burned within him; the hope that these attributes that she so easily listed off were ones that he had within himself.

"I see." He said, turning fully to look at her. "Wish I could be that someone." Once it escaped his lips he realized what he had said. He opened the door, and now he just had to wait for Rukia to either slam it shut or walk through it.

**It's a new world - it's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am**

Rukia smiled so softly that Ichigo could barely decide whether she was frustrated or truly smiling. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"You don't get it do you? You are so stupid." He began to get frustrated.

"What did you say!? I'm not stupid!" He argued, turning his sadness into anger. She merely chuckled. He stopped and gave her a confused look."What?"

"Ichigo.." She started, stepping towards him. "Do you not understand that I'm talking about you?" He dropped his mouth open for a second, then closed it again. He wanted to find words, but they remained elusive. It seemed that, for once, Rukia calling him stupid made sense.

"I-I'm that someone?" She nodded, feeling the tears come to her eyes. Rukia did not know why they were there, but they were. He looked down, his heart beating faster. The man that Rukia wanted, all those things she was looking for...was inside of him. It was him. "But why?"

"I just told you. I wanted the person that I just described." She answered, shifting ever closer to him. Without his knowing, he was moving forward too.

"Which was..." Ichigo started, then Rukia finished, "You."

Ichigo, his heart suddenly feeling lighter than ever, felt his world had changed. He could look on in a new light.

With a smirk he opened his arms as if to hug her. No hesitations, she ran into them and felt the strength of his arms around her.

"You are the person I want." She said, muffled by his shirt. He hugged her tighter.

"Well, Here I am."

**Here I am - this is me **

_**END**_

Author's Note: Well, I'm actually quite proud of this one. I don't know why. I found the song on YouTube randomly, and this came to mind. So if it sounds kinda skip around-ish, that's why. Again it belongs to Bryan Adams.

Look for the next one-shot installment. Hope you enjoyed.

_EvilMoose_


	14. Finders Keepers

A/N: Whoa...yeah...so it's been freakin forever since I updated! I'm very sorry for those who were enjoying reading. :[ But! I'm back!...I hope. XD Enjoy this chapter, as it is quite amusing in my opinion.

Description: Kon finds Rukia's diary, and all hell seems to break loose. She wonders if this will be the moment when Ichigo finds out about her feelings.

Genre:Humor/General/Little bit fluff things

**Finders Keepers**

She scrambled through her belongings with haste, throwing out everything that she had stuffed in that small, cramped closet. From clothes, to stuffed animals, to her childish drawings, everything was game for being chucked onto Ichigo's once clean floor.

"What the hell are you doin'!?"

Ichigo walked in the room, and saw the disaster that had been made while he was away. As he stood staring in amazement, more things flew out from the wall. Rukia's back was to him, and she seemed oblivious to the fact that he had yelled at her.

"RUKIA!" He screamed, finally able to catch her attention. She looked at him with an animalistic eye, and was frantic. Ichigo had trouble backing away and tripped over the random piles of items on the floor, landing on his back with a loud thud.

"What do you want!? I'm very busy!" She replied, with just as much energy and elevation to her voice.

"Busy makin' a mess of my room!? Whyyy is that necessary!?" He yelled back, still sitting on the floor. Just as she jumped out of the closet to attack him, Kon crawled out from under the bed, a flushed look on his face. Rukia glared at him.

"Why are you under Ichigo's bed?" She asked, shoulders shaking from the adrenaline rush she was experiencing. Kon, took one look at her face, and made another dash for the bed.

Ichigo reached and grabbed him by his tail. "Nice try, Kon."

"W-w-what are you talking about!? I'm j-just enjoying t-t-the darkness! Nii-chan w-went crazy and I t-took cover!" He flailed about in Ichigo's hand, but fruitlessly. Ichigo pulled him dangerously close to his face.

"Enjoying the darkness, and taking cover? Which were you doing first?" He asked, Kon still fighting the invisible. "First the darkness! Then w-when I came out she was flinging her stuff everywhere!"

Ichigo looked from Kon to Rukia, who was still glowering down on them both, never once taking her eyes away from them. Ichigo felt that something more was up.

"Kon! I know you know where it is! You saw me put it in the secret spot!" Rukia said, accusing Kon by pointing a finger in his face. His eyes began to get watery and he put his hands together in a pleading way.

"I didn't do anything Nii-sama! I promise you!"

"Put what in the what now?" Ichigo asked as he stared at Rukia's accusing finger that was placed in front of his nose.

When she did not respond, Ichigo shook his head, and looked down. He furrowed his brow. Poking out from under the bed was the corner of a small, pink book. With his free hand he pulled it out from under the bed, and looked at the cover, and then the back. Rukia's eyes widened with anger.

"YOU!" She said, jumping for Kon.

All he could do in reaction was scream and pull himself out of Ichigo's grip, causing Rukia to land right in Ichigo's lap. She attempted to grab the book from him, who held it above her head. Ichigo smirked at her as it dangled between his fingers.

"Is this what you were freaking out about?" He asked, looking up at the book. She growled menacingly.

"YES. Now hand it back, dammit!" She jumped for it, but he shifted it over, causing her to fall and hit the bed. Ichigo, now more than ever, was curious as to what was so important about that book. She destroyed her entire closet for it. She destroyed his room for it.

When she whirled her head around, flames could be seen in the usually calm purple eyes of Rukia. Though fearing his life, Ichigo's curiosity overcame it.

"Oh come on now, Rukia. What's so bad about Kon taking a book? It's usually finders' keepers, isn't it?" He asked, now standing above her and waving the book back and forth in her enraged face.

"Because it's MY book! Kon doesn't have the right to look at it, and neither do you! And he didn't randomly find it! It was hidden, which meant he looked for it!" She said, poking her finger at Ichigo. Kon nervously looked around, sweat pouring from his forehead. When she heard him whining she turned and glared at him.

"Nii-sama! Ple—ase! I was just curious!" He said in defense, holding his arms out in front of him. She smirked evilly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kon." She stated, stepping towards him. He backed into a corner.

"Don't touch him, Rukia...or I'll open it."

She faced him with her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

He smiled. "You never know."

"That's not fair, you ganging up on me! Why can't I just have a little privacy!?" She screamed, knocking Ichigo off of his feet. He blinked at her.

"You know," Kon said, ignoring her outburst, "If you did try and hurt me I could just tell him what is inside."

Kon seemed to have the upper hand on this one. With a sigh she sat on the floor, apparently giving up. Kon put his hands down as she did this, lowering his only defense. It would not have worked anyway, but knowing he tried made him feel better.

Unexpectedly, she turned and jumped Kon, grabbing the book. Kon refused to let go, though, and hung on for dear life as she attempted to shake him off.

"Ichigo!" Kon screamed. "I guess I will just tell you that this is her diary! She writes about—"

Before another word could escape his lips, he was flung out the window at full speed, screaming until a crash was heard nearby. Rukia turned and faced Ichigo aggressively, he backing against the bed frantically. Then, to his relief, her eyes softened and she put her head on the floor. Ichigo relaxed.

"Next time, Ichigo, I will hurt you." She said flatly, not looking him in the eye. With a skittish look on his face, he stood up and tripped his way out of the door, leaving her by herself. As soon as silence overtook the room again, she flipped open to the last page of her diary.

In it, was a picture that she had cut out of her and Ichigo, in a heart shaped fashion. On the back she had written, "Someday." When she stuffed it back in there, she turned to the last page she had written in the night before.

The entire entry consisted of Ichigo, and her feelings for him. Her thoughts were battling between telling him, and leaving him in the ignorance of never knowing her feelings. Outside the door, Ichigo watched her, full of guilt.

"Rukia, I'm sorry." He said, poking his head in. "I was never going to read it. I just got carried away." She looked at him momentarily before she stood up and gazed at the cover of her book.

"It's okay." She said. "And I was never going to hurt you. I just got defensive."

He smiled. "Good. So...can you tell me what you wrote about?" He asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I'll tell you eventually." She whispered, shutting the book and placing it back in its hiding spot. "But for now, I need to have a nice chat with Kon."

Ichigo laughed and followed behind her to find Kon, who was in for one hell of a chat.

_**END**_

Author's Note: Okay um...random thought in my head. Not really fluffy or anything, but still dealt with the couple, right? XD Don't hurt me!

If I'm not dead, the next fic will be up soon...I hope. If school does not take over again.

_EvilMoose_


	15. Insanity Ensues

Description: A little humor between me, Ichigo and Rukia, as an introduction to the next set of one-shots, and an end to the first fourteen (kinda fifteen) one-shots.

Authors Note: Alright, so…I hope to see you all in my sequel set "It's A Collection, Not an Obsession! 2" and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot set as much as I enjoyed writing them! And I also hope you get a giggle out of this one. :3

Genre: Humor/General

**Insanity Ensues…**

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, waking Ichigo from his deep sleep. He fell out of bed; his hair was everywhere, and his eyes crossed as he focused on the girl standing above him.

"What the hell do you want!? I was taking a nap!" He argued, jumping up and standing over her.

She crossed her arms. "Hmph. I woke you cause we are supposed to help end this one-shot collection, idiot. The author says so."

"I don't give a damn what the author wants." He growled, glaring at the author menacingly. She shrunk into her chair but continued to type. "I don't have a choice." She said nervously. "I'd rather finish it with a little humor, and then continue with a sequel!"

"Sequel my ass! I'm tired of….afaeoaifjeafaoij! Huah hiii ohh cananana!" He began to sing, and started dancing around in random circles. Rukia fought a laugh. "I wish I had the power to do that!"

The author handed the laptop over to Rukia, smiling darkly. "Be my guest."

"Rukia…you wouldn't." Ichigo's eyes bulged with shock. She smirked and took hold of the computer.

"Oh, Ichigo, I would."

He began to draw his sword. "I'm warning you!"

"Ohh, what a scary threat Ichi." She said sarcastically as she typed. "How about this?"

Suddenly his sword vanished, and in his hand sat a small pink bunny. It twitched its nose and looked around the room anxiously. Ichigo could only stare in shock.

"What the—a pink bunny rabbit!? That's all you can think…of…?"

Suddenly the rabbit grew five times its size, its eyes bigger than Ichigo's head, and its hind feet nearly as big as the room. It took a giant hop, and sent Ichigo into the air. "You just think you're so clever!" He retorted.

Rukia merely giggled. "I know I am. And… who doesn't have a sword?"

Ichigo stopped, and began to spin around. "I'm such a pretty fairy! Let me slay you with my powers of ballerina doom!"

Rukia and the author fell to the floor laughing, leaving Ichigo in mid-air, hands above his head, his eyelashes batting at the pink bunny rabbit. It twitched its nose in response, and burst through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in Ichigo's room.

"Have you had enough yet Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, still typing. Ichigo nodded fervently, and was then dropped to the floor. "Ow! That hurt!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his rear-end.

She smiled. "It was supposed to. Are you going to be mean to moosie-san again? She's only aiming to please the people."

He sighed. "No, I won't be." He mumbled, though he never once looked at the author apologetically.

The author clapped her hands together. "Good! So will you two kindly end the one-shot series for me? If not, I can always—"

"No no no! We'll do it!" Ichigo flailed. The author smiled and nodded. "Go on then."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was not happy. She elbowed him. "Smile, dumbass!" She said through gritted teeth. He forced a smile, and Rukia cleared her throat.

"We thank you all for reading these one-shots, developed and written by Moosie-san. She worked hard on them, and she hopes you enjoyed reading them…"

"As much as we enjoyed being in them." Ichigo said, looking down at Rukia with a smirk. She blushed and smiled back.

"So anyway, we will be in the one-shot series sequel, and look forward to all of you being there to watch us…well, do whatever Moosie-san wants!" Ichigo mumbled something incoherent, only to be elbowed again. "Ow! Okay!" He screamed. "We will definitely look forward to seeing you…"

The author cleared her throat and looked at him expectantly. Ichigo sighed. "And we cannot wait to see what will happen in the sequel to come. I know I can't." He said without any emotion in his voice.

"Well put Ichigo. Maybe next time we won't have to force you?"

He shook his head. "No…"

"Good! So, there are a couple of one-shot sequels in the next set too, relating to some here, so be on the lookout for them!" The author looked and waved cheerfully. "See you in the next set!"

"I'm a pretty pony!" Ichigo said sweetly as he pranced around the room. Rukia merely gave an evil laugh.

"That is too much fun."

The author smiled. "Just you wait. There is more fun to come…for both of you."

Rukia gulped, and ran out of the room screaming, leaving prancing Ichigo alone in his room with the author. She sat comfortably at her laptop, devious ideas running through her head.

* * *

_EvilMoose_


End file.
